We Are Both Strangers Here
by starvingartist98
Summary: An exploration of Jorah's thoughts and feelings about Dany. Takes place shortly after Dany's and Khal Drogo's wedding. This is a one-shot.


**We are both strangers here**

A bead of sweat ran down Jorah's face. He sat by the cold spring. Its sound calmed him. He took off his sword, laying it by his side. It had been a hard day of riding with the khalasar. The heat, dust, and the weight of his armor had taken their toll. He wanted to be alone, to gather his thoughts. Everything was going just how he planned it would, everything, but the Targaryen girl. She was not what he expected. He had not expected to feel this way about her. There was something in her eyes that told him, _"I trust you"_. Jorah pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. She doesn't know me, who I am. Sometimes I forget that as well. Look at me, an exiled knight, and a spy. He dipped his hand in the water, it was pleasant to the touch.

The night air was heavy with the smells of the Dothraki Sea, earthy, and raw. Ever since being exiled across the Narrow Sea, he had a nagging sense of loneliness, he was surrounded by thousands of Dothraki, yet he felt alone. He was a stranger here, just like her. There was something familiar about her, something comforting, and something that felt like home. He could not really say what it was, but it was there. Ever since her wedding day, when he first saw her, something changed in him. His loyalty to her was growing by the day, he felt that she needed him, and in some unexplainable way he needed her.

This was not the first such night, where he sought the solitude of the endless Dothraki Sea, some said it has no end. He smiled to himself, everything ends. Sooner or later, he thought. Some nights he dreamed of Lynesse, he used to think that their love would never end, but it did, as soon as his gold did. It was a painful lesson, one he learned well. He had tried to make her happy, to give her everything she desired, but it was not enough. He was no longer the young man he was then. These past years of travelling had given his face a careworn look.

Around Dany, he felt young again. She awoke in him a sense of longing, a longing to do the things that young men do. To fight for her, to be next to her. A voice echoed in his mind, " _You old fool."_

What could she possibly see in me? He thought to Himself. What am I to her? Can she trust me? He kept asking questions that had no answers. Somehow wishing that the night sky would give him one. But alas, darkness and silence reined on the grasslands of the Dothraki Sea. The moon's reflection danced fervently in the running water, making him think of Daenery's eyes looking at him.

She needs me, he thought to himself, if she is to survive among these people. I must be by her side, no matter what happens, I must protect her. _"You will betray her",_ the voice said. A tear formed in his eye, no, he said to himself, I cannot, I will not.

Jorah rose from the stone he had been sitting on. In his heart he had resolved, to always be next to her, to let no harm come to her. He inhaled a deep breath and started his long walk back to the camp. He needed some rest, tomorrow promised to be a long day of travelling. He could use a drink, and a proper bath, which he highly doubted he would get. He wanted not to think of her anymore, but he could not. He desperately wanted to speak with her, to tell her everything. To swear loyalty to her. She must know, he thought. Who I am and why I am here. A voice echoed once more in his head, _"You old fool, what could you possibly give her."_ somehow Jorah knew that voice was right, she was beyond reach, a dream, that he was afraid would vanish.

As he lay his head down in his tent that night, he knew one thing for certain. He could no longer afford to be silent. He must find a chance to speak with her. But how could he, with thousands of dothraki around her, she was a Khaleesi now. And who was he? His eyelids were heavy, and started to close.

Before drifting off to sleep, he whispered to himself, "Khaleesi". Everything he felt about her suppressed in that one word.


End file.
